


Spider in the House

by beastie_beauty



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastie_beauty/pseuds/beastie_beauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy doesn't really have any friends in New York. But she does have a nice, pretty neighbor who doesn't like spiders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider in the House

**Author's Note:**

> "this is totally awkward considering before this the only interactions we’ve ever had have been casual nods to each other in the hallway but there’s a huge fucking spider in my bath tub and you seem like the friendly neighbor type please help me” au

 Peggy doesn’t really have friends in New York (or anywhere else, she hasn’t been back in England for too many years now) and her coworkers know better than disturb her at home without calling her first. Last time it happened, Peggy slammed her door at Thompson’s face. So the sharp three knocks at her door are a surprise. She ignores them with a shrug and goes back to work; it’s probably just a mistake, her neighbor - the brunette with pretty blue eyes - has a lot of friends visiting at every time of the day.

 The knocking resumes almost immediately, louder, more insistent, almost distressed. Peggy stands up and runs to the door.

 It’s the brunette with the pretty blue eyes who lives next door. Her hair is wet and looks panicked. Slightly desperate, maybe? Peggy watches carefully as the other woman shifts awkwardly, glancing nervously, avoiding Peggy’s eyes. Peggy only now notices that her neighbor is barefoot. Oh, and half naked in the corridor, only covered by a ridiculously short towel that barely covers her thighs.

 “It’s gonna sound weird and all ‘cause you don’t even my name - it’s Angie, if you wanna know - but… do you kill spiders?”

 “Excuse me?”

 The woman - Angie - wraps her towel a little tighter around her chest and finally looks up at Peggy’s face, a blush covering her cheeks.

 “There’s a huge,” Angie makes an exaggerated gesture to show the size of something that would definitely be too big to be a spider, before gripping her towel again. “Huge spider in my bathtub and I need to get rid of it because I need to finish my shower and go to bed because I have an audition tomorrow and need my beauty sleep and,” she marks an abrupt pause in her rambling, biting down on her lip. “Could you…?”

 “Oh, yes! Of course!”

 Angie nods and mumbles a thank you before leading the (short) way to her apartment. Angie lets her in and points an open door on their right, so Peggy goes to the bathroom. It looks like a mess, beauty products everywhere.  
  
 And there’s a spider in the bathtub. Ridiculously small. Almost cute.

 She doesn’t hesitate and simply pick it up in the palm of her hands, silently observing it as it runs and tries to escape. Peggy smiles slightly and turns to exit the room but Angie is already standing there. She is dressed now, but not much more covered than earlier, only wearing short shorts and a tank top - very clearly, no bra, and Peggy blushes, instantly looking up at her neighbor’s face. Angie’s eyes open wide and she takes a few steps back.

 “Is that- Is that-”

 “Yes, it is. Should I let it out by the window?”

 "Oh my God!” Angie half screams, and for a moment, Peggy thought she’d have the door slammed in her face. “Do whatever you want with that monster but keep it away from my apartment! And don’t you dare approach me until you wash your hands, English!”

 Peggy arcs an eyebrow. English? Now that she thinks about it, she didn’t tell Angie her name. She’ll do that later. She checks if the spider is still in her hands - getting distracted by your neighbor’s great body is not a good thing to let happen, especially when you just captured a monster to save them. Peggy goes to the window, opens it, and makes sure the spider is safely running away, before closing it.

 “I’m Peggy,” she says, extending an arm.

 Angie just stares at her hand, disgust visible on her face, her mouth twisted adorably.

 “Nope, no thanks. Your nicely manicured hands just touched a freakin’ spider.”

 They stay there, staring at each other in silence, for what feel like eternity before Angie glances at the sink. Peggy lets out a “oh” and rushes to wash her hands.

 “I’d invite you to stay for a drink, but I really need my beauty sleep.”

 “I understand,” Peggy says with a nod. “Good night, Angie.”

 “But I really want to thank you for saving my life, so, if you want, you could come at the tourist trap vintage automat I work at around 7PM tomorrow? For free pie and coffee?”

 Peggy smiles. She’s seen the automat on her way to work, it really doesn’t look like the kind of place she would go to, but she can’t say no to free food, can she? Not after promising to Jarvis that she will try to make friends and socialize again.

 “It would be a pleasure,” Peggy answers as Angie walks her to the door.

 “It’s a date then, English!” Angie exclaims joyfully.


End file.
